


Mistaken Visitor

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Wyatt, But it's all for a good cause., Cute, Cute Animal, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Flynn Lies to Lucy..., Humor, Oops, Storm - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, do not try this with animals in your local area, temporary adoption, unrealistic animal encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Flynn rescues a poor little ball of Fluff is washed into the bunker by a fierce storm.





	Mistaken Visitor

Lucy and Flynn woke at the loud crash of thunder that echoed and vibrated through the bunker. It took a moment to sink into their half asleep brains that the flash of lighting and the low whistle of a wild wind were from a storm outside.

“Just a storm.” Flynn murmured still half asleep, he laid back down and pulled her close before he took a deep breath relaxing as there was no emergency. His heart pounding as he was sure one day the bunker would flood from one bad storm but he didn't think it would be tonight. He pushed it out of his mind and let his mind wander off.

“Ok.” Lucy said, she shifted to face him and rubbed her face against his chest before she found a comfortable space and relaxed. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard some noises that didn’t sound so great. “Garcia.” She said, the sound of trickling water and God knew what the other noises were. 

“Mm?” he murmured as he'd managed to nearly fall asleep when Lucy prompted him.

“I think I hear water running. The toilet must be running over in the storm.” Lucy said with a sigh as it sounded like it was getting worse. It couldn't be ignored.

“Again?” he asked, he didn't want to get up. He was warm with Lucy wrapped up in his arms. He just one time wanted to sleep and be lazy.

“You know how to fix it.” Lucy told him.

“I taught you how to turn off the valve.” Flynn argued.

“I don’t want to.” Lucy grumbled.

“Ok.” Flynn sighed as he reluctantly climbed over her and out of the bed. He pulled on his clothes, annoyed that he had to wade through whatever mess the storm was creating. He just hoped that Wyatt remembered to flush this time. He looked for his boots and pulled them on. He paused and looked to Lucy; he snorted a laugh as she had sprawled out on the bed and snoring. She was such a bed hog.

Flynn quietly left the room, the sound of thunder boomed and reverberated through the metal of the building. Lightning flashed outside lit up the room from the skylights. The storm outside had to be ferocious given the amount of noise that he could hear.

He went to the bathroom and pushed the door open, he half expected it to be overflowing with literal shit floating in it like turd-burgs. It wouldn’t be the first time given the ancient plumbing. But much to his relief, the bathroom was clean and undamaged.

But sadly, it didn’t solve the issue of the sound of gushing water. He searched the bathroom to make certain it wasn’t the problem. Once he was satisfied, he went into the hallway. He closed his eyes and tried to source the direction as he heard the water gushing in somewhere. Then he heard it, and a soft mewling sound.

He frowned as he moved to the source, it lead to the door of the storage room the other called ‘JFK’ room. He opened the door, he cursed as about 3 inches of water and debris spilled out into the hallway. But he didn’t bother to stop it from spreading as it was a lost cause.

He looked to the source of the water and heard the mewling noise. There in the air-duct that led presumably above ground was a waterlogged kitten. It saw him and stuck its tiny paws through the grate holes trying to get out.

Flynn sighed as he strolled over to the grate on the duct and looked at the waterlogged animal. It gave him wide eyed sad expression as it mewled for help. Flynn shook his head as Wyatt had meant to seal the duct months ago. But like most of Wyatt’s jobs, they were left unfinished and blamed on Rittenhouse missions taking precedence or whatever excuse until Denise or Flynn did the job. This one had been neglect and now there was water damage and stranded kitten.

“Hey little one.” Flynn said softly as he crouched down and held out his hand palm up with his fingers curled. “It’s ok, I’m friendly.” He assured the kitten as it stepped out of the duct and sniffed his fingers. Flynn smiled as it licked one of his fingers with it’s tiny tongue.

After a few minutes of letting the kitten suss him out as friendly. Flynn gently and slowly unfurled his hand and smoothed it over the kitten’s soggy fur.

“You’re soaked through.” Flynn murmured, the kitten meowed loudly; pleading to be warm and dry. “Ok,” he said, he pulled off his jumper and scooped the kitten up and wrapped it up in the dry fabric. He stood up with the kitten in his arms. He turned to see Lucy gingerly stand at the door way doing her best to avoid the water and debris as she only had flip flops on.

“It wasn’t the toilet.” She surmised.

“No.” Flynn replied, he smiled as she looked relieved.

“I swear I heard a cat.” She said, Flynn nodded as he walked over to her and showed her the kitten in his jumper.

“I found this little one.” he said.

“Awwh, she’s adorable.” Lucy cooed as she smiled at the kitten.

“I think it’s a ‘he’.” Flynn informed her, the kitten meowed and snuggled into the jumper; sucking up the warmth.

“He’s very weird breed for a cat.” Lucy mused as she couldn't think of what breed had the markings that this kitten had.

“I’m wondering where his mother is. Let’s get him fed and dry.” Flynn said as he moved out of the room.

“What about the mess?” Lucy asked.

“No point in worrying about it until the storm has passed.” Flynn said, Lucy looked in at the mess and saw there was more dirt and water coming through the duct. He was right. She had to admit she'd rather look after a kitten than clean up the mess. She turned on her feet and followed Flynn.

* * *

A few hours later,

“Morning.” Wyatt yawned and half said as he strolled into the kitchen. He scratched his stomach and stopped as there was a mountain lion cub curled up in Flynn’s lap as the man sat on the couch next to Lucy. She was watching some reality TV show while Flynn read a book. They both seemed to be completely oblivious to the danger.

“Morning.” Lucy said distracted as she was engrossed in her show.

“There’s water damage from the storm. JFK room flooded last night.” Flynn told him.

“When did we get a Mountain Lion Cub?” Wyatt asked a little wary.

“It’s a cat.” Lucy corrected him as she smiled and smoothed a hand down the cub's back. The cub purred which made Wyatt nervous as hell.

“No, it’s a Mountain Lion Cub and wherever it’s Mom is, she’s pissed and probably looking for it's cub.” Wyatt said, wondering if he had time to get his gun in case the mother showed up.

“He fell down the air duct that you didn’t cover. I’d say he was stuck there for a while. I doubt his mouth could find him as the storm would’ve washed away his scent for his mother to track.” Flynn informed him as he didn't even look up from his book.

“It’s a cat.” Lucy corrected them.

“No, it’s a cub. I googled it on your phone when you were in the bathroom.” Flynn told her plainly.

“What?! No, you said it was a cat.” Lucy argued, Flynn lowered his book and looked at her.

“No, I didn’t. You assumed and I decided to let you believe it, given you wouldn’t let me take it back outside anyway.” Flynn said with a shrug, Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock at Flynn.

“Well, of course, you can’t just toss a lost cat-cub into the wild like that.” Lucy snapped, a blush crept on her cheeks as she felt a little stupid for not knowing the cub was a Mountain Lion. “Don’t look me like that. I’m a Historian not a Zoologist. He’s cute.” She told Wyatt who looked at her like she was a moron. 

“He is.” Flynn agreed as the cub crawled off his lap to Lucy for a back rub.

“He is a wild animal that can tear your face off." Wyatt told the two as he could see Lucy was attached to the animal.

“Looks pretty tame to me. He ate all your tuna.” Flynn told him with a smarmy smile, Wyatt gave an exasperated sigh.

“Why?" Wyatt asked.

“He was hungry. I didn't want him to starve and how I was supposed to know he wasn't a cat.” Lucy said defensively as she snuggled the cub close. She rubbed her face in the cub's soft fur as the cub nuzzled her back.

“I’m calling Denise.” Wyatt told them.

“Already called her. She's got a professional coming to take the cub.” Flynn said as he returned to his book. 

“Can’t we keep him?” Lucy asked Flynn.

“No.” Wyatt told her firmly.

“For once, I agree with Wyatt. We can’t keep a Mountain Lion, he’d cost a fortune to feed and he’s meant to be in the wild.” Flynn told her.

“Fine” Lucy said with a pout, not happy but she'd enjoy the time she had left with their visitor. She stroked the cub's soft fur and earned happy purr. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know that Cubs and Kittens are different. But until google, Flynn would just assume soaked animal was a kitten. I also know Cubs shouldn't be easily tame but it's fiction. Hope you enjoyed and don't worry, the Cub found his Mother and lived happily ever after in the wilds.


End file.
